


Fatherhood

by HushHush3636



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Grief/Mourning, I mean Sally dies like before the story even starts, I mean hes not yet but he is a baby girl in this story, Minor Character Death, Trans!Fundy, Widowed, baby fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushHush3636/pseuds/HushHush3636
Summary: Fatherhood is hard. It's even harder when it's just you.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please forgive me if Wilbur is out of character and for any other errors you see! Also, I dunno how to deal with babies so sorry if there is inaccurate info.

Wilbur always thought the birth of his child would be a happy day. 

  
He would be crying tears of joy as the baby cried at the top of their lungs. He would look upon his wife's tired face and be overjoyed, overjoyed at the sight of his own family, finally completed. That's what he thought would happen. 

That was the vision that Wilbur had for the birth of his child. That was not the scene that was playing out, however. Instead of a tired wife, who would be looking back at him, there was a dead one. Instead of tears of joys for seeing his family be complete, Wilbur was crying tears of sorrow for his wife is gone. Even his baby wasn't screaming at the top of their lungs. 

Today was meant to be the best day of his life. The day when the Soot family would be complete. Instead, a key family member was lost. Now, standing in a once warm cabin, was a widower and a baby with no mother. Speaking of said child, Wilbur didn't even know the child's sex. He was so occupied with the death of his wife, his beautiful Sally, that he hadn't even checked. It just happened so quick, one moment, Sally was breathing and crying as she pushed, and then the next, Wilbur had a quiet baby and a dead wife. 

Wilbur looked down to look at the child. The first thing he noticed was the ears. "Fox ears..? Where did you get fox ears?" He questioned not expecting an answer, touching one gently. The most probable answer was from Sally's side. She was a salmon hybrid, somewhere in her bloodline, there was a fox hybrid. Probably been ages since that fox gene has been around. Well until their child was born.

"I should stop calling you just child, shouldn't I?" Wilbur chuckled sadly. He then proceeded to check what the sex of his child was. Surprisingly, the child was a girl. Sally and Wilbur were so sure their child would be a boy. Luckily, the name Floris was gender-neutral. "Floris, my baby girl. " Wilbur cooed as he looked longer at Floris. She already looked so much like her mother, which reminded Wilbur once more about his dead wife. He should begin the process of sending her out into the sea.

But, he doesn't want to accept the fact that his love is dead. So instead, he will remain in denial. "She's just resting," Wilbur reassured himself. He proceeded to then leave the room. "I have to be strong, strong for my little Floris" Wilbur looked down at Floris once more. She still needed to be cleaned up some more. There was also the issue of needing formula for her. Luckily, they had some in case Sally didn't like breastfeeding. However, it surely wouldn't last very long so Wilbur will need to go get more. 

There were so many problems that Wilbur had to handle revolving around Floris. Then there were the problems that revolve around Sally and her early departure. There was so much to deal with. He was all alone with a baby.

He had no one.

Wilbur was going to have to face fatherhood all alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, please comment them!


End file.
